Vita
Vita is a character that was released in Lyrical Pack in Magical Battle Arena. To unlock her, you must first beat story mode to unlock mission mode, then clear the first 20 missions. A very-well rounded character is a slightly poor defense/counter, but all three of her moves can be used as an offensive. With this character, clearly the players will have to go by "Offense is the best defense." A well-comboing character due to usage of Swallow Flier (SZ), however surprise attacks are very limited since it cannot be controlled like Fate Testarossa's Plasma Lancer. Rapid attacks and movements and always be close to your opponent, not letting them run away is an objective when using this character. Her Iron Howl's (SX) startup time is very slow, so use it after stunning the opponent, allowing temporarily blindness and limited movement. The buttons (Q) and (W) are very important, as her Missile Hammer's range isn't straight. Make use of elevation to damage the opponent fast. Close-Range Combat Tanker Origins A member of Hayate's magical servants/family, the Wolkenritter, Vita is an eternal child, in both appearance and personality. Temperamental and vengeful, she works under Nanoha as sub-commander of the Stars Squad. Vita is typically hot-tempered and stubborn. For much of her existence, she was constantly hostile and rude to the other Wolkenritter outside of battle, refusing to let them get closer to her. She is especially devoted to Hayate, and is willing to go to considerable lengths to protect her, but promises not to kill anyone in order to not "defile Hayate's future with blood." Vita shows hostility toward Nanoha in their battles, and often intentionally mispronounces her name as "Nantoka" ("Something or other" in Japanese), but eventually comes to recognize her as an equal and friend. By the time of StrikerS, and after an incident when Nanoha was almost crippled from injuries sustained on a mission she and Vita were on, Vita shows a desire to protect Nanoha much like her desire to protect Hayate. Storyline Vita does not take part in 'Magical Battle Arena '''storyline. Controls ArrowKeys - Move A - Hit the opponent with hammer (Graf Eisen). It can chain until 7 hits. A (Hold) - hit opponent with Graf Eisen, send them flying A (Hold) + Up Arrow - hit opponent with Graf Eisen, send them flying above you A (Hold) + Down Arrow - hit opponent with Graf Eisen, send them flying below you Z - Ranged Attack Hits a ball with the Graf Eisen towards the opponent.. Z (Hold) - Nothing. X - Shield X + Up - Teleport in front of opponent (Must be close) X + Down - Teleport behind opponent. (Must be close) C - Dash (Use this with arrow keys to Dash) Q - Move up W - Move down D - Change target (Obviously requires multiple opponents) S - Charge Stamina Bar. S + A - ''Raketen Hammer (Missile Hammer). Vita will spin around, and hit the opponent. Basic melee character's animation melee move. S + Z - Schwalbe Fliegen (Swallow Flier). Vita will send out four homing balls and hits it with Graf Eisen that hit the opponent. If charged until full, she'll send out 8. S + X - Eisengeheul (Iron Howl). She gets the ball out and charges with red pulse energy then hits it with Graf Eisen. The opponent inside that will be stunned, and any projectiles will be destroyed within that area. S + C - Burst mode. S + C + A - She goes into Gigantform (Giant Form) then does Roaring Storm Gigant Crusher. She does an encantation briefly and swings it towards the opponent twice. Only on burst mode. S + C + Z - An animation as shown on Episode 1 of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, where Nanoha takes her hat off by accident. She goes into Raketenform (Missile Form) and does super version of Raketen Hammer (Missile Hammer). Can only be used on last bar of HP. Only on burst mode. See also Nanoha Takamachi Nanoha Takamachi StS Hayate Yagami Category:Characters Category:Magical Battle Arena